Built-in lamps are known from the prior art in a variety of forms. “Dark-light lamps” are known, among others, in which the light source and the reflector are arranged with respect to one another such that the light source cannot be seen either directly or in reflection on the reflector from a specific angle of view and thus cannot develop any glare effect. This avoidance of a glare effect, however, also results in the ceiling region of a room illuminated in this manner remaining largely non-illuminated and in the relationship between the source of light and the illuminated region perceived as natural by a person being lost, since it cannot be recognized from which source of light the light originates.